


Markiplier Moodboard: The Hellgod

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Elder God, Exile, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard graphic inspired by my interpretation of Darkiplier, featuring some details on the backstory I've created for Him.





	Markiplier Moodboard: The Hellgod

> “A true Ruler is as moral as a hurricane; empty, but for the force of His gale.”  
> \- Illyria,  _Angel_ (5x19: “Time Bomb”)

This is an attempt to visually depict my personal theory/headcanon of Dark being an exiled Hellgod. 

As such, His natural habitat would be the darkest of the dark worlds: a landscape unfriendly to humans, one full of fire and lightning, and which has been consumed by shadows. One where the very air is poison, and the moon overhead is the colour of blood. 

A castle looms on a precipice above a sea of lava, and on its shores a demon army prepares to storm the castle gates in revolt against their God-King. Dark, in His True Form, is more than willing to fight for His rulership to continue. However, it is a fight He cannot win. Though He is more powerful than we can comprehend, the army is too large a force for even a God to stand against… and there are precious few left who are courageous enough – and loyal enough – to stand with Him.

The protracted battle between the Hellgod and His former subjects eventually leaves Him broken and defeated, longing to wreak vengeance upon His betrayers. He can only retreat, forced to escape through an interdimensional portal, as the loyalists give their lives to prevent the rebel forces from following Him. In the end, the loyalists succumb to the superior numbers of the enemy.

The Hellgod’s anger grows in His exile, but He remains patient, planning for the day when His strength has returned. He looks forward to the time He can rule an entire world once again… even as He nurses a bitter, bloodthirsty grudge against the world He left behind.

That Hellscape from which He sprung is, or was,  **Home**. Once upon a time. But no longer. He is in our world now.  _Heaven help us all._


End file.
